


Can we call this love?

by PancakeCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, accidentally falling in love, adrienette - Freeform, eventually, fake dating au, hugs and platonic kisses, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCake/pseuds/PancakeCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has to endure a whole one semester student exchange away from Alya just when her longest relationship ended in the worst way possible. </p><p>After being completely depressed for the first months of her stay, and worry Alya to death, she decides to lie to her, telling her that she is dating a “golden hair and emerald eyes” prince and that she’s the happiest girl in the universe. Just a couple months before returning to Paris, Alya insists to see a photo of the mysterious (and non-existent) prince who ‘healed’ poor Marinette’s broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I take a snap with you?

**Author's Note:**

> My life has been really strange this year and I said, why not make it weirder and try writing something?

Marinette knew that lying to Alya was a bad idea, but she never felt this depressed before and she didn’t want to keep worrying her best friend. That’s why she invented this handsome blond and green eyed guy, who she was supposed to be dating for a month now.

At first, she told Alya about this ‘mysterious’ guy just so Alya would stop worrying so much about her, and also because depression made her sleep for fourteen hours (not exactly during the night) and she needed something to tell Alya when she wasn’t online for that period of time.

  
“I’m sorry! I was so caught up in this project and didn’t see the time until he called me! I got ready as fast as I could. Today we went to this fancy restaurant in front of the river! It was such a wonderful dinner, I can't believe how lucky I am.” Marinette spent the whole day in her bed looking at the ceiling and she couldn’t recall when was the last time she ate something, nor the last time she attended to her classes. Maybe one week and a half ago. But Alya didn’t need to know this.

  
“You’re always so distracted Marinette” Alya giggled happily “I’m really happy that you found someone who loves you the way you deserve.”

  
Marinette giggled nervously.

  
“But when are you going to show him to me? I trust you, but sometimes it’s hard to believe you he exists when you haven’t even added him on Facebook, or any other social media yet.” Alya said, you know, like a stalker.

  
“I told you already that we only chat on Whatsapp…”

  
“You know I’m just kidding!” Alya laughed “but one month and not even a single picture? Or his name? Come on, promise me you’ll send me a photo of your mysterious prince charming, or at least tell me his name?”

  
“He’s not really fond of taking pictures of himself…” Marinette was tempted of giving her a random name, but she was afraid of something and she didn’t know exactly what.

Maybe she was just afraid of getting used to the idea of having someone who doesn’t really exist, so she decided to not give him a name, as if it made him less real to her. She had to admit that having an imaginary boyfriend help her to feel less lonely.

Sometimes.

  
“I know girl, but he has to let you take at least one photo with him! I’m dying here to see him!” Alya sighed. She was quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking again “Look, I know I got pissed when you first told me about him, but I was worried about you. I knew nothing about this guy and I wasn't sure if getting into a new relationship too soon was a good idea for you… but if you’re with him now you should just enjoy him to the fullest before you come back to Paris. Please, trust me Marinette, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad about it. I’m really, really happy for you.”

  
“It’s ok Alya, you don’t need to worry about it anymore, seriously!” when Marinette first told Alya about her new non-existent boyfriend, she didn’t take it too well. As the days passed, Alya started to apologize, telling her that she was just worried about her and she didn’t want a random boy playing with her best friend’s freshly broken heart.

  
“Then why won’t you show me a picture of him? The real reason”

  
_'Because he doesn’t exist.'_

  
“Alya, I promise I’ll send you a picture… Soon.” Marinette started to feel guilty. First, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend, secondly because she was making Alya feel she wasn’t sending photos of 'her mysterious guy' because of the reaction she had when she first mentioned his fake boyfriend.

  
“You can just take a Snap of both of you, you can tell him it’ll be there for ten seconds and then, poof, gone forever. I'm literally the only friend you have on Snapchat, and I’m not going to save it, promise!”

  
“You know I still can’t figure out how Snapchat works…” Marinette’s guilt grew bigger “…but I’ll tell him, ok?”

  
“You’re the best!”

  
After hanging up, Marinette searched for a guy that matched the description she gave Alya of her _wonderful blond boyfriend_. She even joined a bunch of dating apps trying to find the perfect _him_ , without success. As days passed by, Alya started to be pushier and Marinette was getting anxious. She even started to shower again, wear pretty clothes and put make up on and go out to see if she found some random blond and green-eyed guy around her age and ask him to take a snap with her, as weird as it sounded. She was desperate at this point.

  
Marinette noticed guys approached her to ask for her number and even invited her for a coffee and started conversations with her. She wasn’t aware of how beautiful she was to the eyes of other men, nor she believed it. She decided to think that people from that city were flirtier than in Paris.

  
After a whole week of searching endlessly without success, she decided she would just tell Alya they broke up. She’d say that it was her decision, so she wouldn’t worry about her heart being broken again. Marinette sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, when she spotted a handsome blond green-eyed guy around her age in the other corner of the café.

  
The guy was more than  _just_ handsome. He was sitting alone, texting someone. Probably his girlfriend. No one that handsome could possibly be single. The guy fitted perfectly all the descriptions she gave Alya during the last month: He had beautiful golden hair, big lovely green eyes, a soft warm smile and his sense of fashion was on point. She could even say he was a model and she was confident Alya would believe her. But no, she wouldn’t bury herself in more lies anymore, she promised herself.

  
Marinette felt nervous, deciding if it was a good idea to approach such handsome guy and ask him to take a snap with her. She thought maybe that was way too creepy. If a random guy approached her with the same excuse she’d leave the place immediately and she’d never come back. Maybe after she explained the situation it’d be less awkward. Marinette sighed and started to give up. She stared at the coffee in front of her.

  
_‘I should just tell Alya the truth…’_ Marinette thought. She looked at her phone and saw a couple of messages Alya sent in the locked screen asking her if she was with her mysterious guy. She closed her eyes and sighed.

  
Just one month before leaving Paris, her ex-boyfriend told her he didn’t really love her anymore and admitted he wasn't so faithful during their four years long relationship. Alya was right all along, she had told her this guy was a bad idea, but Marinette believed in him and all of his lies.

  
The first week Marinette couldn’t even get up of the bed and wouldn’t eat a thing. Her parents and Alya were really worried about her, but they decided to give her time to accept the things that were happening in her life. She was about to graduate, and she was worried about not being good enough to find a job or even be truly proud of herself.

Next month she'd be moving to another city, away from her family and friends and she was single again, meaning she'd have to be strong and face her student exchange experience differently than she originally thought.

The three weeks that followed didn’t get any better.

  
“Girl, everything’s going to be ok. This is a big opportunity to start anew!” Alya cupped Marinette’s face “I know you’re going to be away from your family and from me but we’re going to be here for you. You can call us whenever you feel bad.”

  
“I know Alya, but maybe it’s not the best time for me to do this…”

  
“No-oh girl, you’ve studied really hard for this, now is the time. You can’t let that stupid guy keep ruining your life. I know you can do it.” Alya squished Marinette’s face as she got closer “I love you Marinette, and I know you’re strong enough to do this, you don’t need to be afraid.” Alya hugged her “I know this city was your last option for study exchange, but you got accepted and now you have to take this opportunity. This could change your life!”

  
‘ _I wish_ ’ Marinette thought in a defeated tone.

  
“Thank you Alya…” A couple of tears started to fall from her eyes.

  
“And remember Marinette, you’re beautiful and talented. Any guy would die to be with you.” Alya broke the hug so she could see right into Marinette’s eyes, placing her hands in both of Marinette’s shoulders “I know that someday you’ll find a guy who see all the good things _I_ see in you.”

  
Marinette opened her eyes, trying to push away the memories of the last time she saw Alya in the airport.

She decided she wanted to go back to her room and sleep for the next fifteen hours. She gathered her things and headed to the exit. Before leaving, she glanced in the direction of the handsome guy she saw moments ago, as if she was saying goodbye to the only hope she had to continue with this farce. Her heart stopped for a second.

  
The guy was staring at her. His big green eyes were bright, and his parted lips made her fantasy of him thinking that she was beautiful. That was obviously not the reason. She avoided his gaze and exit the cafe. He probably was looking at someone else, or he was daydreaming while looking in that direction. Marinette didn’t see the blush that filled the guy’s face before she broke eye contact and left.

  
\---

  
Adrien saw her exit the cafe, his cheeks felt warmer for the embarrassment he felt when she caught him staring at her. She was beautiful and perfect. She reminded him of someone he used to know years ago, someone who also happened to be his first love. Adrien typed as fast as he could to share what just happened with his best friend.

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

I found her.

 

**Nino**

_Just Now._

I think you have to be more specific, dude.

 

**Adrien**

_Just Now._  
I just found the most perfect girl in the universe.

 

**Nino**

_Just Now._

Dude, are you serious? Did you ask her number?

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

Don’t be ridiculous Nino, there’s no way I could possibly do something like that. Anyway, she just left.

  
**Nino**

_Just Now._

You always have the worst luck, are you sure you’re not under some weird black magic shit from one of your crazy ex-girlfriends? Or one of the chicks you turned down?

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

What are you talking about, there were not crazy.

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

They*.

**Nino**

_Just Now._

Whatever dude. Well, tell me about her, I’ve been waiting _years_ for this moment to come.

 

Adrien couldn’t possibly tell him the truth. When he was young he fell in love with a girl he met online. He was so pure at that time that he never realized it was love until it was already too late. One day they stopped talking for a couple of days and it was around that time that the company went bankrupt and the messenger died, separating them forever.

He remembered her saying she had blue light eyes and dark blue hair, ever since that day he had a type hard to please when it came to woman. Even though they talked for almost two years, they never revealed their true names. When he asked her how he could call her she answered with a simple ‘ _Ladybug. You can call me Ladybug_ ’ and a smiley face. That’s when he became Chat Noir, and they shared the most amazing two years of his life.

 

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

Well, she was completely stunning. Beautiful blue eyes and soft short blue hair in pigtails. She was wearing a cute dress and she was on her phone. I don’t know Nino, maybe she already has a boyfriend.

 

**Nino**

_Just Now._

You’ll never know unless you try, bro.

****

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

She’s gone now, I’m probably never going to see her again.

**Nino**

_Just Now._  
You can’t be sure. What if you see her again?

  
**Adrien**

_Just Now._

Then I guess I’ll say it is destiny.

**Nino**

_Just Now._  
You’re so cheesy.

**Adrien**

_Just Now._

I know. I have to go, text you later.

**Nino**

_Just Now._

Later.

He remembered everything about those two years. They’d talk for hours about the things they did during the day, the movies they saw and their dreams. She was the first friend he ever made – well, real friend, since Chloé was technically his first friend but they never seemed to have the connection he had with Ladybug- and when he lost her, he tried to fill the emptiness he felt with anything he could possibly think of, failing and eventually giving up.

  
He had a couple of girlfriends, but he soon realized he never felt a connection strong enough to feel comfortable sharing a hug, a kiss or any kind of physical contact. He thought it wasn't fair for them and broke up as soon as he noticed. He then started to turn down every girl that confessed to him, he was trying to find something that filled the hole Ladybug left in his chest years ago. He realized that he wanted his girlfriend to be his best friend too.

  
And as a matter of fact, finding something like that was really complicated for him. He was the son of Gabriel Agreste, a rich and famous fashion designer. Not only that, he was Adrien Agreste, a famous and handsome model. Tons of girls were dying for him, but not the way he wanted it.

  
Adrien sighed as he walked towards the exit. Nino was his best friend since middle school, they met shortly after he lost contact with Ladybug. Adrien was so down that his father even accepted his petition to go to a public school so he could have friends and a taste of a normal life. After a couple of years of friendship, Nino noticed how Adrien, despite his looks, wasn’t really into having relationships.

  
“Bro, maybe you’re gay.” Nino pointed out one day when they were freshman in college. Adrien had just turned down the most beautiful girl Nino had ever seen. Or that's what he said.

  
“What.”

  
“I know you want your girlfriend to be your best friend too, but maybe… you’re in love with me… I mean, I am your best friend, right?”

  
“Nino you’re just being ridiculous.”

  
“Have you thought about it though? You sure you don’t have a crush on me? You know I’ll support you no matter what and-.“

  
“Nino please, stop. I don’t have a crush on you and I’m not gay. I can’t even think of the possibility of me wanting to kiss you.”

  
“Are you sure you’re not just being shy?” Nino joked.

  
“Wait, don’t tell me you have a crush on me?”

  
“Well, I’d be lying if I say you don’t have the cutest male face I’ve ever seen in my life.” Nino laughed and winked at him.

  
Adrien laughed and swore Nino was the best friend he could ever ask for, but he was completely sure he would never want something romantically with him.

  
“Dude, but now being completely serious, you can’t continue with this.”

  
“What are you talking about Nino? And why are you suddenly so serious?” Adrien laughed as he saw his friend put an unusual serious face.

  
“You’re always talking about how great it’d be to have a girlfriend and you’re seriously the handsomest and coolest dude I’ve ever known, and yet it seems you really avoid getting into relationships. Is there a reason why this is happening?”

  
Adrien sighed “I already told you, I really do want to find a girl and make her my girlfriend, but I want her to truly know me and accept me the way I am and not the image I show people, or who they think I am.”

  
“But how a girl can get to know the real you if you keep pushing everyone away? Dude, you need to let people get close to you or they’ll never know how amazing you are, and I’m not talking about you being a model or being rich. Adrien, you’re an amazing friend and a cool person, but you need to let people get to know that side of you.”

  
“I know Nino, but it’s hard when people expect too much from me.”

  
“You have to stop thinking people are only getting close to you because they want to hurt you or use you.”

  
“I didn’t say I think that.” and it was true. Adrien could pretend many things to please his father, but he couldn’t pretend he loved someone he didn’t. He wanted it to be inevitable, not a bit forced. This wasn’t about being afraid of getting hurt, because he was ready to be if he needed to.

  
“Just promise me you’re going to give it a try, ok? Allow people to know that awesome side of yours before pushing them away”

  
“Okay Nino, I’ll try” There was no point in arguing with Nino, Adrien knew he had a problem at this point.

 

He wasn’t lying that day, and now three years later it was the first time Adrien showed interest on a girl. Nino even thought Adrien could be asexual, since he didn’t seem to be attracted to girls the way ' _normal boys'_ do.

Sex didn’t seem to be something that Adrien was attracted at all. He was curious, but nothing more. Nino stopped worrying after the second year of college and he respected him completely. He was only interested on finding someone who he can be himself with, talk about his day, the things they liked and their dreams. Just like he used to do with Ladybug.

  
Adrien went to the same cafe for the next days, but he didn’t saw her again. He thought it was maybe for the best. It’s never good to approach someone because you are thinking in another person, it wasn’t fair. He felt bad because he knew he wanted to approach this girl for the same reason people usually approached him and felt sick of himself. This girl wasn’t his Ladybug, and he had to accept that.

  
\---

  
Marinette stayed in her room for the following days, she needed to finish her assignments and that gave her time to think what to say to Alya. She didn’t even have to lie these days, she just told her she had many things to do and she didn’t have time to go out. Marinette didn’t feel like doing anything, but she didn’t want to fail her classes neither, so she decided to work nonstop for another week to make up for all the time she lost.

It was hard and most of the time she ended up in bed thinking about how useless she was, but in the end, she could finish something to deliver to avoid failing, promising herself that she’d work extra hard on her finals.

  
Before finishing the last assignment she had to deliver that week, she realized how bad she craved a coffee. She took a shower and put on a nice dress, and she even ended up putting some make up. She surely was just wasting time. At least she wasn’t lying in her bed crying about life. The process of getting ready took her almost two hours, but she felt beautiful and confident, something she didn’t feel lately.

After ordering and getting the coffee, Marinette sat down to enjoy the moment. Something about not failing her classes and feeling beautiful made her feel truly happy and useful, and she decided that she’d embrace the feeling until it faded away completely.

  
That’s when she saw him, again. The guy from one week ago was sitting in the table next to her. He was alone again, looking tired. She started to wonder if it was what people called destiny, but then she remembered that it was completely normal for people to be a regular in a place they like. She took her coffee and stood up with a sigh, ready to leave the place.

 

**Alya**

_Just Now._

Marinette, if you don’t send me a photo of your boyfriend I swear to God I’m going to take the first plane and see him with my own two eyes.

****

**Alya**

_Just Now._

BTW, I'm not kidding, I'm going to visit you in two weeks and I'd love to meet your boyfriend.

  
Marinette froze at the text she got from Alya. She knew she wasn’t kidding, at least not completely. Alya was completely capable of buying a plane ticket just to satisfy her thirst of truth.

Alya also promised she would visit her at least once, but she didn’t take it too seriously, until now. Marinette’s face turned pale as she let herself get caught in the moment, even forgetting the possibility of the handsome guy having a girlfriend or she being creepy by asking such question.

  
“Um… I’m sorry…” Marinette’s voice was soft and nervous. This was probably the weirdest thing she’d do in her life. Or probably not, it was just the beginning if the guy accepted his proposal. Which was improbable, but she had to try anyway. She was glad that _at least_ she looked pretty that day.

  
Adrien turned and the moment their eyes met his face brightened. Maybe he was the kind of boy who was bright, warm and happy all the time. Marinette thought it was cute. She noticed the small blush on his cheeks.

  
“Uh, hi… i-is there something I can help you with?” his voice sounded a little nervous and it cracked at the end of the phrase, making him blush even more. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all, but it was too late. She decided that it was better to ask and then apologize and never come back to that cafe again in her life.

  
“There’s actually something you can help me with” Marinette gulped and found the courage she didn’t know she had “This may sound like something really random and strange to ask but… can I take a snap with you?”


	2. Can you just give me a chance?

Adrien didn’t know how to react to that question. Truth be told, it wasn’t the first time people asked to take photos with him. He started to feel a little disappointed and his smile started to fade. Not intentionally.

“Please let me explain it!” The girl with beautiful eyes blushed “O-only if you want to know…” She suddenly looked doubtful and insecure. She forced a smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to put a bad face! The request just… surprised me.”

“I’m sorry, I know is something weird to ask to a stranger.”

_‘Well, it’s not that weird when you’re a famous model.’_

Adrien giggled nervously, looking at the girl’s beautiful face. She was really stunning, even more now that she was closer. Her eyes were blue like the sky and her skin had beautiful tiny freckles all over her face. He noticed something else, something familiar in her eyes. Maybe it was sadness, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Umm… F-for certain circumstances I had to lie to my best friend… I told her I was dating a guy with the same physical appearance as you and… Oh, I’m sorry, it’s so stupid!” the girl covered her face with one of her hands and Adrien thought it was really cute.

“Y-you’re asking me to fake date you?” for a strange reason, Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. Not every day the girl you think is beautiful makes a proposition like this, and it was even more unusual for him to take interest in someone at all. This situation was definitely something new to him.

“No!! I’d never ask something like that! I just… need to show her a picture of myself with a guy.” Her hand freed her face and stared at his eyes with a different feeling, was it hope?

“Are you sure I’d be a good idea?” it wouldn’t be the first time someone lied to him to get a photo, but something in him believed in her completely.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Adrien smiled and leaned a little forward in her direction. Blue light eyes and dark blue hair, just like his old friend.

 “You mean…. B-because you are…” the girl’s face paled.

Adrien smiled. Maybe she would admit her real intentions. Something in him begged for her to not admit having known him and that she just lied to him to get a photo, but other part of him was telling him to not believe she was different from everyone else.

“…in a relationship?” The girl finished.

What. Adrien dropped his jaw a bit. She was kidding right?

“What…”

“I’m sorry, I thought of the possibility and I asked anyway! Just…forget about everything, ok? I’m so embarrassed. I’m going to leave now.” The girl turned and started to walk towards the exit.

“Wait!” Adrien got up and his voice came louder than he intended. A couple of people stared at them for a moment and then just continued with their life when they realized nothing was happening.

The girl stopped and turned just enough to face him. She looked really worried and she also looked nervous. Her eyebrows were tensed in a small frown and her shoulders were a little higher than normal. She looked like a little kid about to be punished by her mother. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Adrien broke the silence.

“I’ll help you.” Adrien said as he blushed for what he intended to say next “But in exchange you have to give me your number?” his voice didn’t sound secure at all, and he said it faster than he originally intended.

It was supposed to sound seductive, but it came out sounding like he was scared. He started to regret it. He wondered how could he be a model but he couldn’t ask a girl her number without sounding like if he was about to cry.

“Only if it’s ok with you, of course!” Adrien said as fast as he noticed the girl was shocked with her petition.

“Hahahaha…”

_‘Oh no, I think I made her feel uncomfortable.’_

“W-why my number?” the girl spoke again, asking shyly. There was no way it was the first time someone asked for her number, she was more beautiful than the average. Adrien didn’t think appearance was something that mattered much when you loved someone, but he had to admit it; he wouldn’t mind be around someone as cute as this girl, even if it was just as friends. Love came in different ways and sizes, after all.

“I think it’d be nice to meet again sometime? Maybe have coffee together?” perfect, his voice sounded more relaxed.

The girl giggled.

“I mean; I could help you more than once if we know each other. Your best friend would never find out you lied to her.” Adrien tried to not sound desperate “And no, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Okay.”

“Great.” Adrien smiled again and the girl couldn’t help it and smiled at him too. He sat down in his chair again and suddenly felt relaxed. He was going to get her number. It was the first number he had asked and he got it. He was excited and happy with his new achievement “Why don’t you sit and finish your coffee?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

The girl sat in front of him. She still looked nervous and insecure.

“Are you sure it’s ok?” The girl spoke again “You don’t have to feel obligated to help me, it’s ok if you say no. I actually didn’t expected you to accept, I know it’s something weird to ask…”

“No, it’s not like that.” Adrien was feeling more nervous than he ever felt in his entirely life “To be completely honest with you, a couple of days I go I saw you and wanted to ask for your number… I kept coming to this cafe ever since then. I was supposed to meet a friend that day but he couldn’t make it.” Adrien giggled “I don’t even drink coffee.”

“Me?” She stared at him, directly to his eyes and he forgot to speak for a moment.

“I mean, I thought… You… uhm…You seemed like a nice person?” it wasn’t his intention to make it sound like a question.

Marinette laughed and smiled at him with the most beautiful smile he ever saw.

“You seem like a nice person too.”

Adrien knew in that moment that the next months would be filled with happiness if he could stay by her side. Everyone has these moments in their life. Adrien had the same feeling just twice; when he first met Ladybug, when he tried to be in a relationship for the first time, and now. The third time is the charm, doesn’t it?

“Now tell me.” Adrien took a sip of his hot chocolate “Why would you lie to your best friend?”

“Oh, about that…” she paused for a moment “I broke up with my ex-boyfriend just recently. I’m actually in the student exchange program and my friend was worried that I’d be depressed because I was alone, and I don’t know why I thought lying was a good idea.” She paused for a moment “I actually hate lies.”

“Oh…lies are bad indeed.” Adrien smiled again “You’re a student exchange? Really? My best friend and I came here as student exchange too! He’s my roommate now. He’s the guy I was supposed to meet here when I first saw you.”

“Oh, really?” She sounded a little disappointed. He noticed how easy was to see when she wasn’t pleased with something.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien didn’t speak with much people, so he was afraid to say something inappropriate and make her feel uncomfortable.

“Nothing, I just thought it’d have been amazing if my friend could have come with me.”

An uncomfortable silence grew between them, making Adrien a little anxious.

“But now you have me.” Adrien didn’t stop to think before saying that. He quickly said something else before she reacted “So, should we take the snap right now?”

“Oh, right. Give me your phone.” Adrien did as she said, without questioning it. He had Snapchat on his phone but he thought they’d be using hers “I still don’t know my number from here, but I’ll give you the number I use in Whatsapp.”

“That’s ok. I still don’t know my number from here neither.” Adrien laughed. She was giving him her number.

“Here.” The girl returned his phone with a new contacted added. Marinette, her name was Marinette. His face brightened.

“Marinette…” He whispered.

“Yes, that’s my name.” Marinette smiled again and giggled. He would do anything to make her keep smiling the way she was doing it today. When he first saw her, she looked so serious and intimidating, and at the same time she seemed a little sad. He was glad she ended up being the sweetest girl he’d have ever met.

“I’m going to send you a message in Whatsapp so you can save my number too.” He took a couple of seconds to send the message and then put his phone on the table “Done. I guess now have to do my part of the deal.” he leaned in her direction “How would you like to take the photo?”

“I don’t know. Maybe just a normal selfie?” she said, more relaxed.

“We’ll have to be closer, so we can both fit.” Adrien stood up and moved his chair until both of their chairs were glued together. He sat and leaned to her until their shoulders touched and their faces were few centimeters away from each other.

Marinette smelled like candy. Adrien thought her smell fitted her personality, sweet and nice. It was a strange combination between sweet and cleanness. He could easily get addicted to her scent. That thought surprised him, but he decided to not give it too much importance.

 

**\---**

 

Marinette felt ashamed for not reacting sooner. The closeness didn’t feel new to her, but the new scent that hit her was surely new. She breathed his perfume and she suddenly realized the closeness wasn’t right. At least she didn’t feel comfortable letting a stranger getting as close as only her ex-boyfriend was allowed to get only a couple of months ago. She moved away from him and her face showed a mixture between fear and concern.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed as he realized he was too close “I didn’t mean to-.”

“Don’t worry.” Marinette smiled shyly “I just didn’t expect it…”

“I’m sorry, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay.” Marinette unlocked her phone and opened Snapchat with a fast movement and got closer to him again. She put the phone in front of them and bit her lip “I’m not sure how to use this app yet, but Alya said it wasn’t that hard. Oh, Alya is the friend I told you about earlier.”

“I know how to use it.” he assured her “Just click in the circle and then decide who you want to share it with. It can be in your story or with someone in specific.”

“My story?”

“I’ll show you.”

He put his hand in Marinette’s phone, and she soon gave it to him, avoiding any extra physical contact.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Both of them smiled and he pressed the circle in the middle bottom of the app. He then pressed the arrow and a list appeared.

“Here you decide if you want to share it with all of your friends, to your story.” he pointed the first option with his finger “Or if you only want to share it with someone specifically.” he selected the only friend Marinette had, Alya “And then you just press send. Should I send it?” he turned, and their faces were close again, making him blush.

“Yeah, send it. I guess it wasn’t that hard after all, huh.” Marinette was staring at her phone and then she turned to face Adrien again “Thank you.” She smiled and then took back her phone and got away from him. She still felt a little awkward for the recent closeness.

“Yeah, it isn’t that hard once you understand how to use it, haha.” he scratched the back of his neck and drank a little more from his cup.

“You saved my life. A-are you sure only my number it’s enough? I could pay you or-.”

“Yeah, you don’t need to do anything else, really. It was my pleasure to take a snap with someone as nice as you.” he said in a successful flirtatious tone for the first time in the day.

Marinette giggled, she started to feel self-conscious “I think… maybe I should go back now. I need to finish an assignment due later today.”

“Don’t worry! School first! I have your number, so I can text you later.”

Both of them stood up and Marinette felt strange. She was used to leave the table she shared with _him_ without even a warm ‘ _goodbye_ ’.

“Sure.” Marinette gave a last smile. Her cheeks started to hurt, it wasn’t even fifteen minutes of smiling around and her body knew it was unusual for her to do it this much. That was something sad to realize.

Marinette got close and gave him a kiss in each cheek before realizing it was something strange to do when you’re not in France, but he accepted them as if it was normal to him. She decided to give a fast “Goodbye.” And hurried to the exit. Before leaving she turned and saw him for the last time that day. He was staring at her, smiling and blushing.

 

Marinette got home and finished her assignment a couple of hours later. She checked her phone and her messages before finally allowing herself to sleep to her heart’s content. No new messages from Alya. She finally got to see the message she got from her new _friend_.

 It was a simple message with the cat emoji and the text “It’s meow, new girl-friend.”

She smiled at the screen and noticed she didn’t ask for his name. She typed a simple “I forgot to ask for your name.” and then rolled in her bed until she fell asleep.

It wasn’t too long since she woke up because her phone wouldn’t stop ringing. She turned on her phone and saw she had around 50 messages from Alya. Good, she saw the snap. She opened the conversation and scrolled through the messages. Something wasn’t right.

 

**Alya**

_8:33 PM._

**I can’t believe you kept this from me this long, I thought I was your best friend.**

**Alya**

_8:33 PM._

**You can’t go on hiding something this big to me. I feel betrayed.**

**Alya**

_8:36 PM._

**Holy shit, Marinette I still can’t believe it. Why would you this to me girl?**

 

‘ _Shit, did she found out I lied to her? How?_ ’

Marinette kept scrolling through similar messages until she saw the one she was looking for.

 

**Alya**

_8:42 PM._

**Girl I can’t believe you’re dating Adrien Agreste.**

 

Marinette’s mind went blank for a moment. She recognized the name ‘Agreste’. Gabriel Agreste was his favorite designer and she aspired to be as good and important as him someday, and his name was absolutely not Adrien. Maybe Alya was confused?

That’s exactly when reality hit her in the face. She remembered reading something about Gabriel Agreste having a son. What was his name? Apparently, the guy was really handsome and he modeled all the clothes designed for men from the Agreste brand. She remembered ignoring his existence because her ex-boyfriend used to get mad jealous if Marinette showed any kind of interest in other men. She felt every beat of her heart getting stronger in her chest. What the hell did she got herself into?

 

**Marinette**

_8:49 PM._

Calm down Alya.

 

‘ _Holy shit, I need to calm down. Breathe Marinette, breathe.’_

**Alya**

_8:49 PM._

**You woke up! I’m glad. Now explain. I need to know how the fuck you end up dating a model. Holy shit Marinette, how the hell did you upgrade from dating a normal guy to dating a fucking SUPER model.**

****

**Marinette**

_8:51 PM._

Alya it’s not a big deal

_‘Oh, please God, is this punishment? What the hell did I do?’_

**Alya**

_8:51 PM._

**No, girl, it obviously isn’t. You’re just dating the only son of Daddy Agreste, your fucking idol. And you kept it from me a whole month. Now I understand why “he isn’t fond of taking pictures” and why you were so nervous to show him to me. I’m still in shock. I can’t wait to meet him in two weeks.**

****

Marinette’s blood felt cold in his body with the realization. Alya was going to come and spend a whole week with her for spring break and she expected to see her being all lovely dovely and happy with Adrien. And she told him she wasn’t asking him to fake date her.

The irony.

**Alya**

_8:53 PM._

**I’m not even going to ask you for more photos. Holy fuck now I’m even sorry that I made the son of Daddy Agreste take a selfie so he could prove to be real. I’m totally putting that in my CV tho.**

**Marinette**

_8:53 PM._

Alya please stop calling Gabriel ‘Daddy Agreste’.

****

**Alya**

_8:54 PM._

**And you stop avoiding my question, explain. Right now.**

****

Marinette froze. What was she supposed to say? Everything was a mess. Maybe she was still dreaming, her dreams were this crazy all the time. She fake dating a model? As if.

**Marinette**

_8:55 PM._

I’ll tell you the story when you’re here.

**Alya**

_8:55 PM._

**Girl don’t do this to me.**

 

**Marinette**

_8:56 PM._

You got your photo, now be patient.

**Alya**

_8:56 PM._

**Marinete nooooo, I need to know.**

 

She saw a notification of a message from an unknown number. The message was simple and it said, “It’s Adrien Agreste”.

Holy shit, she was definitely fake dating the son of Daddy Agreste.

 

**\---**

**Unkown Number**

_8:56 PM._

It’s Adrien Agreste.

 

Adrien typed it and send it. She was online, but the arrows didn’t turn blue. He wondered if she was chatting with Alya.

Adrien would usually don’t text anyone but Nino. A different kind of exciting filled him when he thought of the possibility of texting Marinette every day. He wondered if she would answer his messages and eventually if it’d be okay to send her good morning and good night texts. Maybe even talk about their days and other more trivial matters. But it was too soon to think of that, he first had to make sure to get a date, or at least keep a normal conversation with her.

He had to stop himself to send more messages. “How was your way home?” “Did you finish your assignment on time?” “What are you doing right now?” multiple possible questions to ask her filled his mind.

‘ _Bad, Adrien, don’t push it. Be patient and see how things go._ ’

He was lying on his bed, staring at his phone. He finally saw the ‘typing…’ text behind Marinette’s contact name. His heart started to beat in excitement. He had the feeling the beginning of a new friendship was about to start.

  **Marinette**

_9:01 PM._

**Are you Gabriel Agreste’s son??**

 

For a strange reason, the message made him smile. He felt ashamed of himself because he suddenly felt confident and thought Marinette would now be more interested in him, and at the same time he was glad Marinette didn’t know him when she approached him.

 

**Adrien**

_9:01 PM._

Yes. That’s not a problem, is it?

**Marinette**

_9:02 PM._

**Why didn’t you tell me sooner?**

 

**Adrien**

_9:02 PM._

I didn’t think it matter that much?

**Marinette**

_9:02 PM._

**My friend now thinks I’m dating a supermodel, and she’s coming to visit me in two weeks. This was a bad idea, why did you let me take a photo with you?**

****

**Adrien**

_9:03 PM._

Hey, calm down. I told you I’d help you, didn’t I?

**Marinette**

_9:04 PM._

**I know but now it’s different.**

****

**Adrien**

_9:04 PM._

What’s different?

**Marinette**

_9:04 PM._

**You’re Adrien Agreste.**

**Marinette**

_9:04 PM._

I’ve been Adrien Agreste my whole life. Even when we met.

**Marinette**

_9:05 PM._

**I didn’t know! but now that I know I can’t ask you to do this. God, I am even feeling bad for texting you. Please let’s just forget about this ever happened, let’s pretend we never met.**

 

**Adrien**

_9:06 PM._

Wait, Marinette I’m completely serious. I want to help you. I’m not dating anyone and there’s nobody I like at the moment, so nobody’s going to get hurt from this.  I don’t mind it at all. And besides… it’d be nice if we could be friends.

 

What was he feeling? Disappointment? He didn’t know what to call it, but he sure knew he didn’t want it to end without giving it a chance to even start. He started to feel how Marinette was putting a barrier between them.

 

**Marinette**

_9:07 PM._

**Adrien, you’re a famous model. Why would you want to be my friend anyway, I’m boring and… Average?**

 

**Adrien**

_9:08 PM._

Please, don’t treat me like everyone else does. When I met you, you treated me like a normal person even though you asked something unusual, and I was really happy. Can we please just try and be friends?

**Marinette**

_9:09 PM._

**This is more than just being friends.**

**Adrien**

_9:09 PM._

Friends help each other when they need it, don’t they?

**Marinette**

_9:09 PM._

**I’m feeling bad for asking you to do this.**

 

**Adrien**

_9:01 PM._

You’re not asking me to do anything, I’m doing it because I want to.

 

The blue arrows appeared the second he sent it. She was online and he didn’t get an answer. That was it, he couldn’t do it. He’d have to tell Nino he had tried just to fail before it even started, whatever it could have been. A new fear started to grow in his heart, what if things would always be like this? People would try to get near him, but when he decided to try and approach someone they’d run away.

He stayed almost an hour waiting for an answer and then gave up. Marinette was offline now, and he started to feel anxious. He never thought being who he was, was both his best and worst luck. He decided to think it was just bad luck. Chat Noir was the best nickname for him after all.

He was intrigued. It was the first time in his life someone would avoid him because he was Adrien Agreste, or as least it was the first time he noticed up until now. The gentleman inside of him told him to just give up, is never good to go against a girl’s will and force yourself to them. Other part of him told him he was the only one who could help her now, because of the Snap they took together earlier.

Not that help her keep lying to her best friend was something good to do, but if he was lying to her there must be a reason. To his eyes, Marinette didn’t seem the kind of person who often lies, or even the kind of person that makes strange things like asking strangers to take snaps with her. Maybe something really bad was happening, maybe she was feeling bad for the break up and nobody was helping her, and she felt truly alone.

Adrien rolled in his bed and hugged his pillow. Was Marinette really alone? He knew she wasn’t, she had Alya and probably the support of her family, but here maybe she was truly alone. He started to imagine how hard it’d be for him if he loved someone and then they broke up before moving to a city, completely alone. He started to wonder if Marinette had any friends from her classes. She was charming and cute, it was stupid for him to think that she didn’t have any friends. But what if she didn’t?

Adrien went to sleep. It was unusual from him to go to sleep without waiting for Nino to get home, but he wasn’t feeling completely good and he was tired. He stared to the ceiling and then closed his eyes until he gave up to his tiredness.

 

The next morning, he checked his phone, hoping to find an answer from Marinette. Adrien sighed. No new messages from Marinette and she was online a couple of minutes ago. His mind told him to just forget about everything and continue with his life like if nothing happened, but a weak voice inside him also encouraged him to try one last time.

He gathered all the courage he had in him and typed a simple question. He pressed send and locked the phone as fast as he could, heart beating really fast against his chest.

 

**Adrien**

_7:17 AM._

Can you just give me a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a month ago. To be honest, I found a beta but I'm just not sure this is gonna work.
> 
> Anyway, I'm uploading it with some changes my he suggested [spark emoji].


	3. I need to talk with you/ Can you forgive me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a perfect world, I'd update every week. I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Have a double chapter!

Marinette stared at the message – again- for what felt an eternity. She felt many things when her ex-boyfriend broke up with her, and the strongest of them all was the feeling of unworthiness. Why was a _model_ asking her to give him a chance? No, it shouldn’t be like this, it should be the other way around and it made her feel really… uncomfortable.

She sighed as the screen turned off. What was she doing? She was feeling bad about many things in her life and now she was making other people feel bad because of her. First it was Alya and her family, and now the son of her idol, Adrien Agreste.

She felt sick of being in her room. She needed to get out, breath some fresh air and think about everything and nothing. She started to regret every decision she had made in the past months. She had no motivation, not even to find a cute dress, do her hair or put make up. She immediately thought about how that look fit her when she glanced at the mirror, simple and forgettable. There was nothing special about her and she knew it.

She took her purse and went out with the first things she found in her closet, which ended up being a black t-shirt, simple gray shorts and her old converse.

As she walked, she stared at her phone again. Maybe talking with Alya was a good idea, after all, Alya always knew what to do. She could probably just tell her she was feeling bad with the situation with Adrien, and then depending on the way the conversation went she could confess she lied.

Or not.

She just needed to wait for her to be available.

She typed a simple message and then sent it. Before turning off her phone she changed to Adrien’s conversation and saw his last time online. He was online three hours ago, that was around seven in the morning. It was Tuesday, so probably he would just wake up for his classes and checked WhatsApp. It was obvious he had someone special in his life, enough to send a message just when he woke up.

She walked towards the river. Every time she felt sad and sick of her room, she would go to the river that was some blocks away from her apartment and just sit there and think about anything until it was late and she had to go back.

On her way she bought a coffee and two macaroons. She really missed her parents. Sometimes she would buy a couple of pastries and then drink her coffee thinking of them. In the end she would go home with the pastries and eat them before going to sleep again.

She sat in front of the lake and waited until Alya was online. Time didn’t pass the same way to Marinette as it did to other people, an hour could easily pass as if it was just a couple of minutes.

 

**Alya**

_11:33 AM._

Marinette are you there? I’m sorry I wasn’t online until now. What happened??

 

**Marinette**

_11:34 AM._

Nothing bad, really. I just felt sad all of the sudden and I didn’t know what to do.

**Alya**

_11:34 AM._

What are you doing right now? Where are you?

**Marinette**

_11:34 AM._

I’m in front of the lake.

**Alya**

_11:34 AM._

**Are you with Adrien?**

**Alya**

_11:35 AM._

No, I’m alone.

**Alya**

_11:35 AM._

Did something happen between you two?

She hesitated. Tears started to roll down over her cheeks, grateful because she had such wonderful friend. She always wondered what could she had possible done to deserve so much love and support from her family and an amazing best friend. Alya always seem to understand what was happening to her, even when they didn’t see each other face to face.

 

  **Alya**

_11:37 AM._

Marinette, please tell me. Did he do something to you??

**Alya**

_11:38 AM._

I swear if he did something I’m not going to forgive him, I don’t care whose son he is, and I don’t care if he’s a model I’m going to punch him in the face.

**Alya**

_11:41 AM._

Marinette, please. I’m worried, what happened?

Her phone started to ring; Alya was calling her. In the first weeks of her student exchange program Marinette would always ignore Alya’s calls, not because she was trying to be mean but because she was scared of picking up and start crying.

Alya made her promise, a couple of weeks later, she was not going to do that again. Calls are different than texts, Marinette could easily hide her real feelings when she was texting, but it was different when she was speaking, she would break down and only be a bother to her best friend. She couldn’t let that happen.

Marinette gulped, and with trembling hands she answered the phone, feeling the sudden urge to hold the tears that were to come again anytime soon “Hi Alya! I’m sorry I got distracted with something!” Marinette lied and faked a tiny laugh.

“Marinette.” Alya said. Marinette waited for her to continue but she didn’t. A thick silence grew between them.

“Alya…” Marinette’s voice broke. Her eyes were burning, and her throat was closing. She had a lot to say and yet words wouldn’t come out of her mouth.

“Girl, what’s wrong? You know you can trust me. I promise I’ll just listen if that’s what you want me to do.”

The silence grew deeper. Marinette fought the urge to just start crying until she felt better again. She had to be strong, everyone was believing in her, and things weren’t as bad as other people had it.

“Marinette, you deserve the world.” Alya started. Her voice was full of love and caring for her “Don’t ever doubt it. Every single thing that you have right now, you deserve it. You deserve to be in that city, you deserve the love and support of your family, you deserve someone as wonderful as Adrien and God, Marinette, you even deserve a better friend than I could ever be.” Marinette’s heart broke a little, why was Alya saying that? Alya was the best friend she could ever imagine to have and yet she…

“Alya I didn’t mean to ma-“

“Let me finish.” Alya said sharply “I have always admired you Marinette, you’re so strong and you never give up. Every time I’m having a bad time I think of you and I feel like if I could do anything. And believe me, if I could I’d give every single thing that I have so you could be as happy as I wish you could be.” by now, Marinette was sobbing “I love you Marinette, you’re my best friend and you’ll always be. You have no idea how bad I wish I could be there with you, hugging you and telling you all the words I know until you feel better again. I swear I’d do anything just to see you smile.”

“Thank you.” Marinette managed to say between sobs and her tears “Thank you Alya. I love you too.” she started crying.

There were a lot of words to be said, a lot of feelings to be shared, but Marinette couldn’t do anything besides crying. Alya heard her cry for almost five minutes, occasionally dropping comments such as “I’m here”, “everything’s going to be ok”, “Just let it out”, “I’ll always be here for you, Marinette”.

This situation happened more often than she was comfortable admitting. She’d tried to hide all her emotions and eventually something would happen and she’d cry with Alya on the line. Alya then would just hear her cry and then talk with her, assuring her everything would be ok.

Marinette knew it had to be tiring, but Alya never complained about it. She would always listen to her and help her cheer up, it didn’t matter if she had five breakdowns in a week. Alya was always there.

“How are you feeling now, babe?” Alya asked softly.

“A lot better.” She could hear a sigh of relief from Alya “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Now, can I know what happened?”

“It’s something silly.”

“It’s not silly if it made you cry.”

Marinette gulped “I don’t… think I should be with Adrien.” It was true, even when Alya didn’t know the real situation between them, the feeling of unworthiness was genuine.

“Why is that, baby?” Alya joked in a flirtatious tone “I mean; I’d be happy if my woman decides to leave her model boyfriend to come back to my arms.” Marinette giggled “You know you can be happy with just me.” both of them laughed.

“You know you’re my only girl.”

“And you know it’s the same for me.” Alya said before getting serious again “Let me guess, you stopped talking with him and you are not answering his texts and calls.”

Marinette had to accept that if Adrien kept sending her messages and tried to call her, that’s probably what she’d do “Maybe…”

“Marinette, Marinette” Alya sighed and said in a sweet tone “Look, this is your decision. If you think Adrien is not good for you, you just have to tell him. I know you’re hurt, and there’s always a possibility that people can hurt you, even if they don’t want to. But, you know, out there there’s people willing to do their best to make someone smile, even if it’s hurtful for them. I don’t know Adrien, but if he’s with you knowing how hurt you were from your break up, I think he really wants to try for you. Not everyone is brave enough to get into a relationship knowing how much you care for someone else.”

Oh, right, Marinette told Alya her wonderful boyfriend knew everything about her previous relationship, and how much it affected her. Now that she thought about it, she realized getting in a relationship with someone when you’re not over the previous person was one of the most selfish situations she could think of. Marinette wondered if to the eyes of her best friend she was someone the selfiest person in earth. Probably not.

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
“You can’t help it, that’s how life is.”

“Does it make me a bad person? If I hurt someone even when I don’t want to?”

“No, it doesn’t. It makes you a human. You can’t decide who you hurt, nor who you love, but you can decide to both apologize and open your heart to them.”

“What would happen if I open my heart to someone?”

“They’ll know how wonderful you are.”

“Will you be jealous if I open my heart to a boy?” Marinette joked.

“I’d definitely be.” Alya joked back “Only love can heal your heart, Marinette. I know it’s scary, but I guess love it’s the only thing worth risking everything for.”

“Love is what got me here.”

“No. What broke your heart and left you in the floor suffering all these months was definitely not love.”

“I loved him.”

“But he didn’t love you.”

It was the first time since her breakup Alya said her ex-boyfriend didn’t love her. She knew she was right. You can hurt someone you love by accident, but there were many situations that made her think maybe it wasn’t by accident. People can hurt someone they love, just like the sun will rise in the morning and the moon will be out at night, but it doesn’t mean they are bad people.

Marinette had a lot of time to think about it. Some people are just too immature and don’t know how to love. Someday they will, but probably when they do it’d be impossible for them to be with you, or you to be with them. Thinking about someone you love being able to properly love someone who isn’t you surely was heartbreaking, but that’s how life was.

“Answer him, Marinette. Give him a chance.”

Love surely was scary. But what if love was the only thing that would make this world a better place?

“I will.” Marinette smiled. There was nothing to worry about. The worst thing that could happen would be Adrien telling Marinette he doesn’t want to help her anymore. She wouldn’t die from it. And if everything went smoothly, she would have a new friend “Thank you, Alya, for listening to me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be always here for you. Now, make sure you have a wonderful date with prince charming and then tell me all about it.” both of them giggled “I have to go back to work, but if you feel bad again just text me and I’ll call you when I’m free again.”

“Thank you again.”

Alya laughed “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

 

Alya hung up. Marinette stared at Alya’s conversation. A second later the kissing emoji appeared, and Marinette smiled before sending the same emoji to Alya. She knew something for sure, and it was she had to talk with Adrien and properly apologize for reacting like she did.

She remembered how upset Adrien was because she treated him like everyone else when she panicked after discovering he was a model. Marinette promised herself it was going to be the last time she would see him as a model, as someone unreachable and someone above her. From now and now, she’d treat him as an equal, he deserved it.

She opened Adrien’s conversation and started to write an apology. Before sending it, she received a message from someone she knew very well. Her blood went cold and she stopped breathing. It had been awhile since he last texted her. Her hands started trembling and her mind went blank. She forgot about everything else and suddenly, everything was wrong again. Behind her ex-boyfriend’s name, a simple text was shown.

**Are you up? I need to talk with you.**

 

**\--**

“Are you up? I need to talk with you, Adrien. And I’m sure you know why.” Nino stood in front of Adrien’s bed. Adrien knew his best friend was both joking and being completely serious. He was lying in his bed, wrapped with his blankets even though it was hot.

Three days. It had been three days since he sent a message to Marinette and he never got a response. Adrien tried to see everything in a positive light, at least she didn’t block him. After the message of asking her for a chance, Adrien sent a couple of messages and then an apology. The only difference this time was that Marinette didn’t even let him on seen. The blue arrows never appeared, and his anxiety increased.

“Look, I know it looks worse than it is but-”

“No, you listen to me. This can’t continue anymore. You have been locked in your room for three days straight. You haven’t gone to your classes, you go to sleep before I get home and most importantly, you are not touching me like before. Where is this relationship going, Adrien?” Nino faked a couple of sobs and a soft cry “It is because of that woman, right?” Nino said, dramatically. Nino knew Adrien had an online class on Wednesday and Thursday that week due to some event his teachers attended and Fridays were Adrien’s free days. He didn’t miss any class that week.

“I-I…” Adrien’s face wore a wounded expression.

Nino sighed “I know it’s not that bad, but you’re too sensitive and little things usually affect you too much. I’m worried, and you haven’t told me a thing about her, except the text where you told me you got her number and that you would be meeting her but now it seems like plans changed?”

“I am not too sensitive.”

“Dude.” Nino’s face was plain.

“I’m serious, I am not.”

“Do I need to mention the cat?”

“Please don’t. It’s completely different.”

“No, it isn’t. you were depressed for DAYS because someone bought a cat that wasn’t even yours.”

 

Ok, maybe he had to admit he was a little sensitive. When he arrived to the country, he and Nino explored the city for three weeks before classes started. During the second week they found a pet shop and they had these cute little kittens for sale. Without noticing it, Adrien started to go and see one of the little black kittens every day. The pet shop was a couple of blocks away from his classes, so he’d go to eat something after they finished and then go to visit the kitten.

The girl from the shop was really nice and would always let Adrien pet him. He didn’t know why, but every time he saw the little kitten he’d smile and be happy. One day he went to visit him, as usual, and the girl from the shop looked terrified when their eyes met. He soon noticed his little kitten was finally bought by someone. Adrien stayed sad for days, he would only talk about the cat with Nino and how he felt like if he had lost something special in his life.

Nino ended up suggesting him to buy a cat, tired of the topic. But Adrien knew it wasn’t allowed to have pets in that building, and some days after that conversation he got over his lost.

“It sounds bad if you say it like that.”

“I said it the way it is. But can we forget about the cat and you being sensitive and can you tell me what happened with this girl you met?”

Adrien sighed, dramatically.

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you make it sound. You met, ask her for her number and then stayed depressed for three days. Let me guess, she didn’t answer your texts?”

“Actually she did.”

“So?”

“She didn’t want to have anything to do with me because I am Adrien Agreste. Apparently there is something wrong with being who I am.”

  
“What, seriously? Is that even possible man?”

“Yeah, that was what happened.”

  
“She didn’t know who you were before giving you her number?”

“No.”

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“And then she asked you to stop talking to her? Just like that?”

“Well… the situation is actually a little more complicated, but the thing is she didn’t want to even be my friend because of who I am.” Adrien voice almost broke at the end of the sentence.

“There’s nothing wrong with being who you are, Adrien, and you know that.”

Adrien sighed, a little frustrated.

“Look, I meet a _girl_ who treated me like a real person for a change and the moment she knows who I am, she stops talking to me. I can’t even believe it really happened.”

“Show her who you really are dude.” Nino sat in the bed, besides him. He put a hand in Adrien’s shoulders “Because you’re absolutely not what she thinks you are if she stopped talking to you.”

“And what should I do. I only have her number and she ignores me. And I’m not going to harass her until the situation gets worse than it already is.”

“I mean I’m still shocked, I can’t believe a girl not only resisted the hottest model I know, but also completely ignores him.”

“Thank you, it definitely makes me feel better.”

“Shh. What I am trying to say is that things happen for a reason. You two met and she doesn’t love you for what she thinks you are.”

“Yeah, she hates me for what she thinks I am.”

“With that negativity you’re not gonna get anywhere…Anyway. Keep going to the cafe like you used to and when you meet her again, be yourself and be sincere. I don’t know, apologize to her for whatever that upseted her about yourself and ask her to start again. If that doesn’t make her stop ignoring you then just forget about her, it’s not use.”

Maybe Nino was right, and trying for a last time didn’t sound like a bad idea either.

He had hope, for the first time in years. Hope to have a real girl-friend. It was something he craved. Having Nino in his life was wonderful, but sometimes he needed the warmth only a girl-friend could give. It was true he was pretty sensitive, just like his mother used to, and Nino couldn’t comprehend him completely even though he always supported him, no matter what.

Girls are always sweet, nice, sensitive and strong. Such strange combination. Adrien admired girls for being able to be both: strong and soft beings, able to conquer everything they wanted and give as much love as anyone would be afraid to give, letting themselves defenseless to the people they love, even when they were invincible if they needed to be.

“Thank you Nino. I feel better. I’m definitely going to try it one last time.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Don’t give up on her, I’ve got the feeling this is going to be one of those things that changes your life.”

Adrien giggled and smiled. Everything about him seemed more relaxed. He regained a bit of the self-confidence he lost with the whole situation.

“Now… wanna tell me more about this girl or should I just stop asking?”

“Well… She’s beautiful.”

“Dude…”

“Ok, Ok. She’s a student, I didn’t ask her major, but she said she was in a student exchange program so she’s not a local.”

“Really? Is she in the WhatsApp group?”

 

A local girl made a WhatsApp group where she started to add a lot of exchange students. Her goal was to meet every exchange student by the end of the semester. People would plan stuff to do or ask if someone wanted to hang out, it was pretty handy to meet new people, and it was good to find something to do with someone else. Adrien occasionally went out with them, but he felt he didn’t completely fit.

 

“I don’t know, but she must be, doesn’t she?”

“See if she’s in there.”

 

Adrien opened the conversation and searched for Marinette’s name, but he didn’t find it. Maybe she didn’t go out as much as he hoped or maybe they just forgot to add her.

 

“She’s not here…”

“Hmmm, maybe she’s in the Facebook group.”

“Well, I don’t have her on Facebook.”

“Ok, just forget about this for a moment dude and tell me more about this girl.”

Adrien giggled “Her name is Marinette. She was the one to start the conversation, it was so random.” Adrien’s smile widened, remembering that day “She asked me to take a Snap with her.”

“What? I thought she didn’t know you?”

“Let me explain.” Adrien laughed “Apparently she lied to her best friend, telling her she was dating a guy with the same physical appearance as me, so she was asking me to help her.”

“What?”

“I know, really random right?”

“But why would she lie to her best friend? I mean, she’s her best friend.”

“Apparently she was really worried because Marinette was sad, she got dumped by her ex recently.” Adrien said calmly, as if it wasn’t something bad.

Nino stared at him with a frown. Adrien didn’t know exactly what did he say to make his friend get serious.

“W-what’s wrong?”

  
“Is she still depressed for that?”

“I didn’t ask her, but I guess she is… she looked a little sad to be honest… why?”

“Dude.”

“What’s wrong Nino?”

Nino sighed “I know I told you to not give up, but if she’s still sad about her ex you should probably just give up, Adrien.”

“Why is that?” Adrien’s smiled faded a little.

“It’s never good to try something with someone who’s in love with someone else. You can get really, really hurt if you start to like her.”

“That’s not going to happen, Nino! I know I said I was interested in her but it’s in a completely different way!”

“Dude, I know you. I’m just trying to tell you that she’s not a good option to fall in love with.”

“I am not going to fall in love with her, Nino.”

“You can’t control that, and I know you know it.”

“Look, she looks interesting and I really want to help her and be her friend.”

“By fake dating her? Dude, even if you’re fake dating someone you’ll be still dating in a way, and there you can fall in love.”

“Relax Nino, I just want to help her, that’s all. You know me, I’ve never fallen in love.”

Nino sighed again “You know I support you no matter what stupid thing you’re into, but I want you to know that I am worried and if you’re gonna be friends with this girl I’ll have to meet her first. I need to make sure she’s not another of those crazy chicks.”

“I can promise she’s not.”

“I’ll believe you, but I can’t stop worrying for my best friend.”

“I promise I won’t fall in love with her. I just want to be her friend, really.”  
“I know you’re not lying.”

“You know you can trust me.”

“It’s not you who I don’t trust.”

There was an awkward silence. Nino was serious and staring at his eyes. Adrien was glad he had Nino in his life, he always cared for him and he always supported him no matter what. Adrien promised himself he would be careful with Marinette. Nino was a really nice guy but he wasn’t so lucky with girls. He was always positive nontheless, saying he’d eventually find a strong and beautiful girl who would appreciate him for who he was.

Adrien was sure once someone fell for Nino, she’d love him for the rest of her life. Nino was sweet, supportive, hardworking and he’d never give up until he achieved what he was after. Nino deserved the perfect girl and Adrien knew it. He’d do anything to see his best friend happy with a girl who appreciated him.

“I am not going to get hurt.”

  
Nino sighed “You don’t decide that. Sometimes you get hurt even when you don’t want to.”

“I know you’re worried about me, but I’ll be careful. And we don’t even know if she’ll talk to me again, maybe you’re worrying for nothing because there’s a big possibility we’re not going to talk ever again.”

“I know you will.”

“How can you be sure about that?”

“Sometimes you just know.”

Adrien smiled at Nino. He sighed for the last time and stood up.

“Well, I’m really tired from school and work, but if you want I’d love to have dinner with my best friend.”

“That sounds great, it’s been awhile since we had our last romantic dinner together.”  
Nino laughed “I really missed you dude.”

“I’m sorry. You know, even when I get sad over cats or girls and disappear for a couple of days, you’re always going to be my best friend, and I’ll always come back to you.” Adrien joked.

  
“And you are always going to be mine too.”

Both of them laughed before going to the kitchen to have dinner. They talked about Nino’s classes, work, and a mysterious girl he was interested in. After almost an hour of talking they went to bed. Adrien was excited; starting from the next day, he was going to wait for Marinette at the cafe, again.

 

 

It was raining.

A month before, the weather was crazy hot and after rainy days started to be more common, the temperature dropped almost 20 degrees in a span of a simple week. Adrien decided to take a walk before heading to the cafe. He was holding a black umbrella and he was completely lost in his thoughts.

Even when it was raining, the city was filled with people, walking fast to get to their destinations. It was something good of living in a big city, you were never alone. Adrien couldn’t recall a single time when the streets where not filled with people walking in different directions since he arrived.

Like if it was meant to be, he saw her. It was amazing how she managed to bring him back to reality when he was so deep and lost in his thoughts. Standing in a small sheltered place to protect herself from the rain, Marinette stood facing down. She was wearing a red dress and a white sweater. Her loose hair was wet and she was staring at her cup of coffee, probably lost in thoughts too. She was beautiful, as always. He noticed her sweater and dress were wet too.

Adrien’s brain stopped for a second, he didn’t know what to do. He was tempted to run away. He was scared his word wouldn’t reach Marinette, and that he would mess up for real this time. He remembered Nino say to show her who he really was and being sincere. He had to at least try it.

“H-Hi.” Adrien said to Marinette, a little nervous.

 

Marinette lifted her face and stared at his eyes for a couple of seconds, surprised. She then frowned and glanced to her coffee again. She looked sad. An urge to make her smile flourished within Adrien. It was one of those things you need to do or else it won’t get out of your head, not allowing you to sleep, eat, or focus in anything else.

 

“Look, I am sorry.” Adrien said, trying to hide his nervousness. Marinette glanced at him as he spoke “I don’t have many friends, and everything it’s quite new to me; this city, it’s people, living by my own, trying to make new friends…” Marinette’s eyes were wide and her lips were a little separated “I never tried to offend you in any way. I’m sorry I kept insisting on being friends and ask you for chances when you didn’t want to…”

Adrien’s mouth stopped working. He didn’t know what to say to make her understand his intentions weren’t bad. He stared at her, wet and helpless against the wall, and in that moment, he offered his umbrella so she could have it. As he did, some of his body got unprotected from the rain and he started to get wet, but he held the umbrella to her without any kind of discomfort in his face. He offered it with a warm smile.

Just see her there standing looking at him like that was enough. Just making sure she could get home soon and get dry and warm was enough. Just sharing that precise moment with her made everything worth it. It didn’t matter if it was the last time he would talk to her, he was already happy he had the chance to saw her and be able to personally apologize.

 

“Can you forgive me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a little game: Try to guess the city this story takes place! I'll be dropping some hints every chapter. I'll make a little something for the person who can guess it!
> 
> Friends are the best thing in life, they are always there for you when you need them and they always believe in you when you can't believe in yourself. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! They make me really happy!
> 
> Next in Can we call this love?: #First dates are always cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've been feeling down lately and I feel better when I write. Even though I'm not a writer (I'm supposed to be an artist) I decided to share one of my works, for the first time in my life. 
> 
> I'm not really good with English and I have a lot of things to learn as a writer, but I hope my story can be enjoyable while I learn how to properly write stories !
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for this fic. I'll be writing until I feel satisfied with my need for fluff. There will be a little angst, but mostly it'll be fluff, platonic kisses, hugs, dates and eventually some sexual tension I guess.
> 
> And lots of questions for the chapter's titles.


End file.
